Amor de lobos
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Sora jamás creyó en las criaturas sobrenaturales ni en ninguna clase de historias fantásticas. Pero un encuentro fortuito con un misterioso lobo puede que la haga cambiar de opinión y, tal vez, incluso cambiarle la vida.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Digimon _pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

><p>Era una oscura noche sin luna de otoño, lo único que iluminaba tenuemente al bosque era la luz de las estrellas que se encontraban regadas por el inmenso cielo.<p>

Sora recorría, con pasos lentos, el sendero que la llevaba a su hogar. Ella vivía en una pequeña ciudad rodeada de unas inmensas montañas cubiertas de bosque. Su casa se ubicaba precisamente al pie de uno de esos cerros, algo aislada de la ciudad y rodeada del bosque de la montaña. Para llegar a ella se tenía que recorrer a pie un sendero que atravesaba dicho bosque, al ser un simple camino de tierra no contaba con ninguna iluminación. La curiosa ubicación de su hogar era fruto de las extravagancias de Haruhiko, el padre de Sora, que se consideraba a sí mismo un amante de la naturaleza.

La pelirroja lanzó un fuerte suspiro, su práctica de fútbol se había extendido más de lo usual, antes de que se diera cuenta la oscuridad cubrió la ciudad. Por lo general no tenía miedo a caminar de noche por ese sendero, pero esta vez era diferente, en esa noche no había luna, la oscuridad era total, sino fuera porque llevaba una linterna que iluminaba vagamente el camino era seguro que se perdería.

Lo único que se podía escuchar era los sonidos de los animales nocturnos, escondidos en lo profundo del bosque, lo cual ocasionaba que la noche se vuelva más espeluznante para la pelirroja. Una brisa helada la estremeció por completo, a pesar del abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto. El abrigo le llegaba hasta más allá de las rodillas, además poseía una capucha, era su prenda favorita aunque sus compañeros de clases la solían llamar "Caperucita Roja" cuando la vestía.

En la soledad de la noche, Sora recordó las historias, que le solía contar su madre, sobre espíritus del bosque que raptaban a las jovencitas atractivas, que caminaban solas por la noche, para convertirlas en sus esposas. Jamás creyó en esas historias, pero la oscuridad que cubría al bosque hizo que la joven empezara a pensar que quizás aquellas historias podrían ser ciertas.

"_¿Por qué tuve que recordar eso?". _La pelirroja pensó, mientras aceleraba el paso, algo turbada por el creciente miedo.

El sonido de un disparo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Asustada, buscó con la vista al origen del estruendo, tal vez se trataba de algún peligroso criminal.

El bosque quedó en silencio, no se escuchaba ni a los animales nocturnos. La pelirroja apagó su linterna por precaución, si había algún peligro lo mejor era esconder su posición.

Otro sonido la alertó, alguien o algo había pisado una rama, rompiéndola. Pero esta vez se escuchaba muy cerca. Los ojos rubíes de la joven buscaron con cautela al posible atacante y su cuerpo se preparó para cualquier posible carrera.

De repente, de unos arbustos ubicados a la orilla del sendero justo al lado de la joven, saltó un enorme lobo. Este hecho sorprendió a Sora, quien dio un pequeño brinco por la brusca aparición, pero no gritó, tenía más miedo a los hombres que a los animales.

Los lobos eran comunes por aquella región, no era extraño que los humanos mantuvieran encuentros con dichos animales. Debido a que los lobos solían atacar a los animales de los agricultores, eran considerados una plaga (a pesar que la causa de estos ataques era la intromisión del hombre al hábitat natural del lobo). **(1)**

El enorme canino dio un par de pasos tambaleantes –al parecer no reparó o no le dio importancia a la presencia de la muchacha frente a él– y se desplomó hacia suelo de manera brusca, trató de volverse a poner de pie pero cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a caerse.

Sora observó confundida al lobo, era un animal precioso, el pelaje de su lomo era negro, el pecho y las patas eran de un color entre el blanco y el castaño. Luego estaban sus ojos, eran de un azul tan profundo como el océano, a Sora se le hicieron vagamente conocidos, como si ya los hubiera visto antes pero no lograba recordar en donde. Un detalle que preocupó a la pelirroja era que la pata delantera derecha del lobo estaba cubierta de sangre.

Antes de que la joven pudiera auxiliar al animal, un anciano, salido del bosque, saltó al sendero. Cuando vio al lobo no dudó en apuntar con la escopeta, que llevaba en su mano izquierda, a dicho animal. El lobo, como respuesta a la amenaza, emitió un fuerte gruñido. El anciano se llamaba Shizu Hideki, era un vecino de Sora –él también vivía en la falda de la montaña–, se dedicaba a la agricultura y a la cría de animales. Era conocido por su terrible carácter y también por su habilidad de asesinar a cualquier animal que osara caminar por sus preciadas tierras.

Entonces, la pelirroja comprendió todo, el lobo estaba escapando de ese hombre. Si lo abandonaba, el animal moriría. No podía permitir aquella posible atrocidad.

Reuniendo mucho valor, Sora se interpuso entre el cazador y el lobo. Para sorpresa del cazador y del animal.

–¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo mocosa?! ¡Quítate de ahí! – Shizu gritó sin bajar el arma.

–Lo siento Hideki-san, pero no puedo hacerlo –. La pelirroja extendió los brazos para proteger mejor a la presa del anciano.

– ¡¿Por qué proteges a ese animal?! No vez que es peligroso, si no estuviera herido podría haberte atacado –. El anciano estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

–Los animales solo atacan a quienes los dañan. Estoy segura que este lobo es inofensivo –. Defendió la joven con seguridad en su voz, sin moverse de su posición.

–Si no te quitas de ahí, no responderé si te hago daño –. Dijo Shizu.

–¡Inténtalo! Si me pasa algo, ¿crees que mis padres se quedaran de brazos cruzados? ¿En serio estás dispuesto a enfrentarte con serios problemas por un simple lobo? – Sora estaba sorprendida por sus propias palabras, no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor.

El viejo no respondió pero tampoco cedió su posición.

–Dispara si te atreves –. Sora amenazó con los ojos llenos de valor.

Shizu la miró impasible durante unos segundos, luego bajó el arma. –No podrás protegerlo siempre –. Dijo antes de marcharse.

La pelirroja esperó hasta que el anciano desapareciera en el horizonte para poder acercarse al animal herido.

–Tranquilo no te voy a lastimar –. Susurró la muchacha mientras trataba de acercar su mano a la herida del lobo para poder examinarla.

El lobo lanzó un fuerte gruñido amenazador, tratándose de apartar de la pelirroja.

Instintivamente, Sora retrocedió un par de pasos pero no se alejó por completo, entendía la situación de la criatura, debía de estar muy asustado. Entonces, se le ocurrió un plan.

–Escucha, si no dejas que te ayude Hideki-san te atrapará para asesinarte –. La pelirroja sabía que no era un plan muy brillante pero estaba segura que el lobo la entendería, su corazón lo creía así.

El animal la miró por unos eternos segundos, como reconociéndola, sus ojos azules la estudiaron con detenimiento. Entonces, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, caminó hasta los pies de la pelirroja y se sentó, era su señal silenciosa de que aceptaba la ayuda que le ofrecían.

Sora entendió de inmediato el mensaje, sonriendo ligeramente. Con mucho cuidado, se agachó y tomó la pata del animal y la examinó, al parecer la bala no había atravesado la extremidad, sólo la rozó pero la herida parecía un poco profunda. Para poder curarla requería de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tenía uno en casa pero ¿Cómo llevar al lobo a su hogar? El animal era enorme, no podía simplemente cargarlo, sabía que era una empresa imposible.

La pelirroja vio que de la herida brotaba mucha sangre, tenía que detener la hemorragia cuanto antes si quería salvar al animal. Del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo sacó un pañuelo de seda rosa con la que vendó la pata del lobo. Después de realizar dicha labor, Sora elevó la mirada para comprobar si el animal se encontraba bien. Entonces, los ojos rubíes se encontraron con la profunda mirada azul del lobo. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, dejándola algo aturdida. La pelirroja apartó la mirada y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para ahuyentar el extraño sentimiento que se apoderó de ella. Tenía que ayudar al canino no perderse en su mirada.

Con la herida del lobo algo estabilizada ahora la pelirroja debía llevar a la criatura a su casa para tratarlo ahí, el problema era que dicho plan era difícil de realizar. Meditó un poco, tratando de idear otro plan, si iba a su hogar para traer el botiquín de emergencias y tratar la herida en el mismo lugar, temía que Shizu regresara para atacar al animal, que en esos momentos se encontraría solo y desprotegido, después de todo estaba claro que ese hombre deseaba matar al lobo. La única opción viable era su plan inicial: llevar al canino a su casa ¿Pero cómo?

De repente a Sora se le ocurrió una, según su opinión, genial idea. Si el lobo, hace unos instantes, la había comprendido a la perfección, era lógico que pudiera persuadirlo para que él mismo la acompañe hasta su hogar. Después de todo, la criatura parecía muy inteligente.

La joven encaró al animal. –Escucha por favor, tu herida es algo grave, si no es curada es probable que se infecte, por eso te pido, si tienes la fuerza suficiente, que me acompañes hasta mi casa, ahí tengo medicinas que podrán curarte –. Sora rezó para que el lobo la haya comprendido.

El canino la miró por unos momentos, luego, con mucho esfuerzo, se puso de pie. Sora comprendió de inmediato que el animal la había entendido a la perfección. Entonces, ella también se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar. El lobo la siguió, cojeaba al caminar pero al parecer el vendaje le había aliviado un poco el dolor pues sus pasos eran casi normales y no hacía ningún gesto de molestia. Esos detalles aliviaron a Sora, había hecho un buen trabajo curando la herida, pero no debía a confiarse, sabía que ese alivio podía ser temporal.

* * *

><p>Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la casa de la pelirroja apareció entre los árboles del bosque.<p>

Con un suspiro de alivio, Sora sacó de su mochila las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta con un leve chasquido y la cerró con cuidado. No se preocupó en esconder la presencia del animal, su madre, Toshiko, se encontraba de viaje en Tokio, asistiendo a un congreso de Ikebana **(2)** –ella era muy fanática de ese arte–; su padre no vivía con su familia, debido a su trabajo como catedrático de folklore en la universidad de Kioto. Por eso era muy común para Sora quedarse sola en casa por largos periodos de tiempo, pues sus padres era fanáticos de los viajes.

El lobo entró a la vivienda con absoluta normalidad, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, quien esperaba que la criatura se sintiera intimidada o mostrara desconfianza por tener que entrar a una extraña guarida de humanos. En su lugar, el animal solo olfateó un poco el aire, seguramente para reconocer el lugar, y no mostró ninguna clase de sorpresa o curiosidad sobre los muebles que existían en el vestíbulo. Definitivamente ese animal representaba un misterio para la joven.

Los pensamientos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que le tiraban el abrigo. Entonces, sus ojos rubíes se dirigieron al lobo, quien mordía unos de los bordes de su abrigo rojo. La pelirroja pudo ver en la mirada del animal cierta molestia e impaciencia.

–Perdón por distraerme, en seguida te curaré –. Sora rió un poco, ese animal actuaba como un ser humano.

Sin perder más tiempo, la pelirroja corrió en dirección al baño principal, ubicado en el segundo piso de la casa, en donde se encontraba el botiquín de emergencias.

Con el botiquín entre sus manos, bajó las gradas solo para encontrar que el lobo no estaba donde lo había dejado –en el vestíbulo–.

"_Tal vez escapó". _Pensó la muchacha, entre alarmada y preocupada.

Buscó cuarto por cuarto, desesperada y con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente, no había nada. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, se dirigió a su habitación, totalmente abatida. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando al recorrer la puerta **(3)**,encontró al objetode sus angustias recorriendo su cuarto, mientras observaba cada detalle del lugar. Cuando sintió la presencia de la joven, detuvo su escrutinio para observarla con intensidad.

Sora desvió la vista, incapaz de mirar al animal a los ojos, esa mirada azul la ponía muy nerviosa, como si fuera capaz de verle el alma.

–Con que aquí estabas, me tenías muy preocupada –. Murmuró mientras se agachaba a la altura del lobo, quien se había acomodado en el suelo una vez que fue descubierto, para poder atender sus heridas.

Con mucho cuidado, desató la venda improvisada –dejándola abandonada en el suelo– de la pata delantera herida para luego limpiar dicha herida con alcohol. Ante el contacto ardiente de la medicina, el lobo lanzó un aullido doloroso.

–Lo siento mucho, pero es un dolor necesario si quieres curarte –. Tranquilizó la joven, sin dejar de limpiar la herida. El lobo solo se quedó observando a la pelirroja.

Después de desinfectar la herida, la envolvió con unos vendajes limpios –la herida no era tan profunda como había pensado en un principio, por lo que no vio necesario suturarla–. Luego de acabar la faena, Sora sonrió fuertemente, satisfecha con su trabajo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar a que el lobo se recuperara.

Con un sentimiento de alivio, la joven se irguió, toda la situación que había vivido la estresó de sobremanera, necesitaba urgentemente relajarse. Empezó a desabrochar los botones negros de su abrigo rojo para luego sacárselo y dejarlo cuidadosamente doblado en su armario. Después de quitarse dicha prenda, Sora solo quedó con su Sailor Fuku **(4) **color verde.

–En estos momentos, lo único que necesito es un relajante baño –. Dijo para sí misma mientras se empezaba a desvestir, ignorando la intensa mirada que le lanzaba el lobo desde su lugar en el suelo. Cuando quedó completamente desnuda, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla rosa, mientras acomodaba la suave pieza sobre su piel morena se dio cuenta de que el canino la estaba viendo con una mirada que no supo identificar. Entonces, ella sonrió nerviosamente y se introdujo al baño de su habitación.

Mientras se duchaba, Sora no pudo dejar de pensar en los ojos azules de aquel animal, estaba segura que los vio en alguna otra parte pero todavía no era capaz de recordar en donde ni cuando, lo que la frustraba de sobremanera.

Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja finalmente salió del cuarto de baño. Vio que el lobo se encontraba profundamente dormido en el suelo, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una tierna mirada al animal. Procurando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarlo se puso su camisón de algodón y, en completo silencio, se introdujo a su futón **(5)**. La joven lanzó un profundo suspiro ante la calidez y suavidad que le ofrecía su lecho. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse sola, tanto su madre como su padre no estaban con ella y, aunque debía acostumbrase a esa situación, tenía la sensación de que su familia la estaba abandonando. Un sollozo repentino escapó de sus finos labios, decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no quería deprimirse. En el instante en que trataba de relajar su mente para dormir, sintió algo cálido acomodarse a su espalda, supo enseguida que se trataba del lobo. Por alguna extraña razón ese acto ahuyentó todos sus pensamientos negativos, antes de que se diera cuenta se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Esa noche soñó que corría libre por el bosque, sin ninguna clase de preocupación, hasta que chocó con alguien, el impacto la envió al suelo. Entonces sintió que ese alguien la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, el gesto era brusco pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Cuando quiso mirar al desconocido vio que su rostro era borroso. Mientras trataba de reconocer al desconocido el sonido de un disparo inundó el lugar.<p>

El chillido del despertador la sacó de su estado de inconsciencia, apagó al bullicioso aparato de un solo golpe. Con sus manos ahogó un fuerte bostezo, se frotó los ojos con las manos, esperando así ahuyentar al sueño. Con un movimiento brusco, apartó las sabanas que la cubrían. Mientras hacía unas flexiones para desentumecer a sus todavía dormidas extremidades, reparó en que el lobo no se encontraba con ella. Lo buscó con la vista hasta que lo encontró frente a la ventana de su habitación, sus ojos azules se encontraban perdidos en la inmensidad del bosque. Sora supuso que extrañaba su hogar, por ello sintió mucha empatía, ella sabía muy bien como se sentía el lobo; al mismo tiempo una tristeza se apoderó de su ser al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Sin querer interrumpir la meditación del animal, Sora se dedicó a prepararse para la escuela, después de todo tenía que continuar con su vida. Entonces, reparó en un pequeño problema, si asistía a la escuela era más que probable que, sin ningún tipo de vigilancia, el lobo escapara de la casa, a pesar de que su herida estaba tratada todavía no estaba en condiciones de salir al bosque, si Shizu lo llegara a encontrar era seguro que acabaría con su vida.

–Parece que hoy no habrá escuela para mí –. Se lamentó la pelirroja, ella era una alumna muy aplicada, faltarse a la escuela era un duro golpe para su espíritu de responsabilidad, pero no podía abandonar al animal a su suerte.

Al parecer el lobo había escuchado su lamento pues volteó a verla. Sora sintió su penetrante mirada, entonces lo miró a los ojos. En aquellos ojos azules pudo sentir un mar de oscuridad que se apoderaba de su mente. Apartó la mirada, si lo seguía mirando estaba segura que se ahogaría en aquel mar.

Sin decir una palabra, sacó de su armario una falda corta de color negro, un canguro rojo y una calza de color azul oscuro. El día estaba frío así que lo mejor era abrigarse. De un solo movimiento se sacó su camisón quedando en ropa interior, una brisa helada golpeó su piel desnuda, haciéndola temblar de pies y cabeza. Entonces, volvió a sentir la mirada del lobo sobre ella, Sora no quiso voltear a verlo, esos ojos azules la intimidaban y le ocasionaban un sentimiento desconocido pero muy fuerte. Terminó de vestirse con rapidez sobrehumana y bajó a la planta inferior. No sabía el porqué pero necesitaba alejarse del lobo, algo en su interior le gritaba que había mucho más tras sus ojos azules pero, aún así, tampoco podía abandonarlo, él la necesitaba. Por eso se prometió a sí misma que ella lo ayudaría hasta que se recupere por completo, no iba a dejar que sus miedos se interpusieran.

Luego de recuperarse de aquellos fuertes sentimientos que la intimidaban, Sora llamó a la escuela para justificar su ausencia adjudicándola a un resfriado estacionario, como era una alumna responsable, naturalmente los de la escuela creyeron su mentira. Con un suspiro, la pelirroja colgó el teléfono, no le gustaba mentir pero la situación lo requería.

Aprovechó el repentino día libre para realizar un poco de limpieza general. Quería ocupar su mente en cualquier cosa para no pensar en los ojos azules del lobo ni en el extraño sueño que tuvo esa noche.

Sora sacudió su futón, limpió todos los baños de su casa, lavó la ropa, ordenó su armario, regó las valiosas plantas y flores de su madre, ordenó por orden alfabético los libros de la improvisada biblioteca de su padre –cosa que ni su madre se atrevía a hacer–, etc. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, quien la observaba con diversión desde una distancia prudente.

Para el anochecer, la pelirroja acabó con la "limpieza general". De un solo golpe, se echó en el sofá de su sala, muy agotada. De repente su estomago gruñó con fuerza, avergonzada se lo cubrió con sus brazos, ahora que lo pensaba no comió nada en todo el día. De repente, el lobo se acercó a la pelirroja, ella pudo ver en su mirada azulada que el animal también tenía hambre.

–Tú también tienes hambre, lo siento mucho. Fui una egoísta, debería haberte cuidado mejor, al estar herido deberías de haber comido más para acelerar tu recuperación. En seguida te prepararé algo delicioso –. Después de disculparse, impulsada por fuerzas desconocidas, Sora posó su mano en la cabeza del animal y la acarició con delicadeza, el pelo era muy suave al tacto. El animal cerró los ojos, complacido por las caricias.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió el momento, la pelirroja se preguntó quién podría ser a esas horas. Se apartó del lobo y fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, unos brazos masculinos envolvieron el cuello de la muchacha.

–¡Taichi! – Gritó Sora confundida.

–Sora, ¿te encuentras bien? Tú nunca faltas a la escuela –. Habló atropelladamente un muchacho moreno con un peinado peculiar, se llamada Taichi, era el mejor amigo y compañero de equipo de fútbol de la pelirroja.

–Claro que sí, es sólo que tuve un pequeño percance –. La joven desvió un poco la mirada, incapaz de romper el abrazo que le daba su amigo.

–¿Te refieres a un resfriado? – Preguntó el moreno inocentemente, él se tomó la molestia de preguntar a los maestros sobre la causa de la ausencia de su amiga.

–No, eso fue una mentira –. La joven bajó la mirada con tristeza, realmente odiaba haber mentido a la escuela.

–Pero, ¿por qué? Si tú nunca mientes.

–Es que yo…

Las palabras de Sora fueron bruscamente interrumpidas por un fuerte gruñido, ambos jóvenes, sin romper el abrazo, dirigieron la vista al enorme lobo que los miraba con una enorme molestia.

Taichi entró en pánico, sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió el abrazo y empujó a Sora tras él, para protegerla de lo que consideraba una "amenaza animal".

–¿Cómo entró este animal a tu casa? – El moreno preguntó mientras caminaba hacia atrás para mantener distancia de la criatura frente a él.

–Tranquilo, Taichi. Ese lobo no es peligroso –. La pelirroja se apartó de la protección de su amigo y, para consternación del moreno, se acercó con naturalidad al animal para acariciar su cabeza, el lobo no opuso resistencia.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Taichi se rascó la cabeza, muy confundido. –Sora, si no me explicas, tendré que llamar a los de control animal, es peligroso que te quedes sola con un animal salvaje –. Agregó.

–¡No! Lo encontré anoche, estaba herido, no podía simplemente abandonarlo. No es peligroso, nunca me intentó atacar, créeme –. La pelirroja miró a su interlocutor con ojos suplicantes, rogando interiormente para que le creyera.

El moreno solo lanzó un fuerte suspiro, no podía resistirse a esa mirada, con ella supo enseguida que su amiga no mentía, después de todo ella poseía una enorme bondad, no le resultaba extraño que haya decidido ayudar a un animal en problemas.

–Te creo, pero creo que no deberías confiarte tanto en ese animal, no parece fiable –. Taichi señaló despectivamente al lobo, el aludido, como respuesta, solo lanzó un fuerte gruñido.

–No seas desconfiado, él nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño –. Sora respondió con firmeza en su voz, sin apartarse del lobo.

–Como quieras –. El moreno gruñó. –Por cierto ¿tienes hambre? Mi madre te manda esto, ya sabes para tu "recuperación" –. El muchacho señaló la bolsa blanca que llevaba en su mano derecha, con todo el jaleo Sora no reparó en ese detalle.

La pelirroja asintió levemente, por lo menos ya no tendría que cocinar aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, le hubiera gustado que el lobo probara su comida.

"_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?"_ Pensó la joven con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–Vamos Sora, ¡la comida nos espera! – Taichi la tomó por los hombros y la arrastró a la cocina. El lobo miró a la pareja con fastidio.

La madre de Taichi había mandado sopa de miso **(6) **y arroz con curry, era una comida básica, pero para la pelirroja, quien no había comido nada en todo el día, le pareció un festín.

El moreno miró divertido los gestos de felicidad que hacía su amiga mientras comía, lo único que le molestaba es que la pelirroja había dado la mitad de su ración al lobo, quien en estos momentos estaba comiendo a los pies de la pelirroja, justo debajo de la mesa. Taichi no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué Sora tenía tantas consideraciones con ese animal? ¿Qué tenía de especial? Aunque debía admitir que sus ojos azules le eran vagamente conocidos, era muy extraño. Tal vez ese lobo era más de lo que aparentaba ser, no actuaba como un animal salvaje, parecía estar muy acostumbrado a la presencia de humanos, eso era muy sospechoso.

A pesar de todo eso, la improvisada cena pasó con total normalidad, aunque una especie de rivalidad se generó entre el lobo y Taichi, quienes no paraban de lanzarse miradas furiosas, para desconcierto de Sora.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, si no me apresuro, mamá y Hikari se empezaran a preocupar –. El castaño se rascó la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

–Ya veo, entonces ten mucho cuidado, la noche puede ser muy peligrosa –. Dijo Sora recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

–Tranquila, sé cuidarme solo –. Presumió el muchacho, luego se puso de pie y empezó a guardar sus cosas, dispuesto a salir del lugar. –¡Nos vemos!

–¡Espera, Taichi! ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? – Se ofreció la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que interrumpía su labor.

–No gracias, de seguro debes de estar muy ocupada –. Fulminó con la mirada al lobo. –¡Hasta luego! – Sin dar oportunidad a su interlocutora de contestar, Taichi escapó del lugar.

–Bobo –. Susurró con cariño la pelirroja, entonces, escuchó un fuerte gruñido, vio que el lobo, quien había observado toda la escena, la miraba con rabia contenida.

–Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó la joven, con una mirada de desconcierto.

Repentinamente, el lobo le mordió el tobillo, Sora gimió de dolor, ya estaba a punto de regañar al animal pero éste había desaparecido. Sin poder hacer nada respecto a la agresión, se dedicó a lavar los platos.

Mientras sus manos estaban sumergidas en el agua tibia y jabonosa, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar en el lobo, esa criatura era muy extraña, de eso no cabía duda. Primero, no se dejó intimidar por la extraña presencia de Taichi, luego aceptó sin ningún tipo de problema o desconfianza la comida que preparó la madre de su amigo moreno, y, lo más importante, en muchas ocasiones ese lobo había demostrado que confiaba en ella y comprendía todo lo relacionado al trato humano, como si ya hubiera convivido antes con otros humanos.

Entonces, recordó que su padre solía decir que ciertos espíritus de la naturaleza tomaban forma animal para engañar a los humanos, o cuando se encontraban muy débiles. Quizás ese lobo era un espíritu o una criatura sobrenatural, pero enseguida descartó esa idea que consideraba absurda, ella sabía que esas tonterías fantasiosas no pasaban en la vida real.

Luego de secarse las manos, Sora se fue a su habitación, no se preocupó sobre la ubicación del lobo, sabía que a esas alturas no escaparía, ese día el canino demostró que era confiable.

La joven caminaba lentamente, realmente se encontraba agotada por el día tan agitado que le tocó vivir. Con un fuerte suspiro, deslizó un poco la puerta de su habitación –se encontraba entreabierta– y prendió la luz, la escena que encontró le movió el corazón. Acomodado en su futón, se encontraba profundamente dormido el objeto de sus pensamientos, un aura de tranquilidad lo cubría. Sora pudo admirar por completo los elegantes rasgos del animal, sin duda alguna se trataba de un magnifico ejemplar. No pudo evitar preguntarse si, una vez que se recuperara de su herida y eventualmente regresara al bosque, lo volvería a ver. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos dolorosos pensamientos. Procurando hacer el menor ruido, se acercó al animal durmiente, se veía tan magnífico, sin poder resistirse, la joven plantó un suave beso en la cabeza de la criatura.

De repente, el canino se levantó de golpe, asustando a la pelirroja, para luego empezar a correr muy velozmente, ignorando el dolor de su pata herida, en dirección a la salida de la habitación, empujó levemente a la pelirroja para quitarla de su camino y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo principal.

Confundida y preocupada por la escena presenciada, Sora no esperó para seguir los pasos del lobo. A una increíble velocidad, la joven buscaba en cada habitación a la criatura pero no era capaz de encontrarlo, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. De repente, el fuerte sonido de una vasija –o de otro objeto frágil– romperse, llamó la atención de la joven, provenía del dormitorio de sus padres. Con mucha cautela –sin prender la luz–, recorrió la puerta, a primera vista no encontró nada, la habitación estaba vacía pero con un vistazo más detallado, Sora reparó en que la puerta del baño de sus padres estaba abierta. Tal vez el lobo se encontraba ahí.

Un repentino alivio se apoderó de la pelirroja, con total confianza, se dirigió al baño. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al encontrar, de espaldas, a un muchacho de piel blanca y pelo rubio vistiendo solamente unos pantalones negros –que reconoció como los de su padre–, la oscuridad del lugar le impidió observarlo mejor.

–¡¿Qui- quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – La joven habló atropelladamente al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su mano al extraño visitante, temerosa de que se tratara de algún criminal.

–¿Acaso no me reconoces? Si te he estado acompañando todo este tiempo –. Mientras decía esto el desconocido se dio la vuelta lentamente. La voz del extraño se le hizo conocida a la pelirroja.

–¿Eh?

Cuando el misterioso rubio se dio por completo la vuelta, rebelando así su rostro, Sora al fin pudo reconocerlo, se trataba de un compañero de su misma clase, Yamato Ishida, era un muchacho serio y misterioso, tenía fama de rompecorazones pues cada semana –o incluso días– se le veía con una chica diferente. La pelirroja recordó que siempre lo solía ver en los pasillos de la escuela devorando a besos a su chica de turno. Esa personalidad mujeriega le desagradaba mucho a la joven, por eso era una de las pocas chicas –por no decir la única– de la escuela que era inmune a los encantos del rubio, aunque a ella siempre le gustaron sus ojos azules, le parecían muy hermosos y profundos.

–¡Ishi- Ishi- Ishida-kun! – La pelirroja gritó muy azorada.

El aludido solo sonrío maliciosamente.

–A-a-a-acaso tú, tú eres el lo-lobo.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

La mente de Sora empezó a entrar en cortocircuito: _"¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Sí, un mal sueño!" _La joven se pellizcó las mejillas, al ver que no pasaba nada, tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que lo que estaba viviendo no se trataba de un sueño. Pero su mente reparó en algo: _"¿Todo este tiempo Ishida-kun me estaba acompañando? Eso significa que él me vio… ¡en ropa interior y desnuda! ¡También durmió conmigo! ¡Dormí con un chico! ¡Papá va a matarme! Además, además lo besé, ¡besé a Ishida-kun!" _Mientras su mente se hundía en sus razonamientos, el rostro de la pelirroja se pintó de un rojo profundo, como una amapola. Yamato la veía divertido.

–Deja de actuar así, pareces una loca –. La voz de barítono del muchacho, interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Con ese comentario la joven se apaciguó aunque se sentía todavía nerviosa y avergonzada por el hecho de que su compañero de clases haya sido testigo de un lado muy íntimo de ella. Pero, a pesar de la conmoción, una parte de ella creía que efectivamente el lobo era su compañero de clases.

–Entonces, tú eres el lobo –. Dijo en un susurro.

Yamato le enseñó su brazo derecho, que se encontraba vendado. Sora comprendió de inmediato el mensaje, ya no había lugar para duda alguna, el rubio era el lobo.

–¿Por qué? – Atinó a preguntar con voz queda.

–No te interesa –. Respondió escuetamente Yamato. –Si no te molesta, necesito ducharme, a menos que quieras quedarte para verme –. Agregó.

–¡Por supuesto que no! – La chica gritó con las mejillas coloradas. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo, Sora se apoyó en una pared cercana. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo tenía sentido, ¿desde cuándo una persona puede transformarse en un lobo? Ese solo pasa en los cuentos y leyendas, no en la vida real. Era seguro que Yamato, por más que su personalidad fuese misteriosa, era una persona relativamente normal, su padre, llamado Hiroaki, era un reportero de una televisora local y su madre, Natsuko, era una simple ama de casa, no había nada de sobrenatural en eso, también era consciente que Yamato tenía un hermano menor llamado Takeru y, por lo que sabía, era un muchacho completamente normal, entonces, ¿Por qué se convertía en lobo? –La adolescente sabía todo esos datos sobre la vida del rubio gracias a la convivencia diaria con su club de fans–.

Hastiada de pensar tanto, trató de relajar su mente, seguramente Yamato se estaría duchando en el baño de sus padres, también era seguro que el rubio se pondría alguna prenda de su padre, la única razón por la que estaba permitiendo esa invasión a la privacidad de sus padres era porque no le apetecía ver a su compañero de clases pasear desnudo por su casa. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, pero no se arrepentía, después de todo había salvado una vida y eso era importante, por más surrealista que le pareciera la situación. Vio por la ventana la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, el tiempo pasó volando.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, Sora escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella, no era necesario pensarlo demasiado ni voltearse a verlo, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

–¿Ya acabaste? – Preguntó la joven con cansancio en su voz mientras empezaba a caminar, con intenciones de volver a su cuarto. No tenía ganas de ver al muchacho, eran demasiadas emociones para un día.

–Aún no –. Respondió Yamato mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba contra la pared con sus fuertes brazos, acercándola y apretando su cuerpo contra él para impedir algún posible escape.

Sora lanzó un gemido de dolor debido al repentino golpe, los colores se subieron a su rostro al percatarse de la cercanía del rubio. Así de cerca, la pelirroja pudo observar mejor a Yamato, vio que vestía una camisa negra –la favorita de su padre– y unos pantalones negros; muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante atractivo. También su nariz percibió un agradable aroma proveniente del rubio, como de mirra y cedro. Un extraño adormecimiento se apoderó de sus piernas, haciéndolas temblar. Una grave voz interrumpió el vórtice de emociones que se apoderaba de ella.

–¿Me tienes miedo?

Esa preguntó desconcertó por completo a Sora. –¿A qué te refieres?

–No cambies de tema, responde a mi pregunta –. Los ojos azules del muchacho reflejaban seriedad. A través de esa mirada la pelirroja pudo ver al lobo que había rescatado, entonces tragó saliva ruidosamente, por lo que veía la pregunta iba muy en serio, decidió ser honesta.

–Admito que es muy extraño que una persona pueda transformarse en un lobo, de hecho aún no lo asimilo por completo, pero eso no significa que deba temerte –. Tomó aire, su interlocutor la miraba expectante. –Cuando te vi por primera vez bajo esa forma animal, no te tuve miedo porque sabía que no me harías daño. En este corto periodo de convivencia me demostraste que eres confiable, por eso, sin importar bajo que formas estés, sé que eres una buena persona y eso es muy importante para mí. El hecho de que puedas cambiar de forma no es motivo suficiente para temerte ¡Jamás me darías miedo! – Con las mejillas sonrojadas, la joven terminó su discurso, sabía que esas palabras nacieron directamente de su corazón, ese hecho aturdió su interior.

Yamato la miró con tanta intensidad que Sora creyó que se ahogaría en aquella mirada. Por unos instantes la adolescente se arrepintió de sus palabras, creyendo que lo había hecho enfadar, pero entonces sintió que una mano acariciaba con delicadeza su barbilla, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e instintivamente cerró los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos hambrientos labios se apoderaron de su boca. La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe, jamás besó a un chico, tampoco había tenido novio, por eso no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese beso tan violento que hacía que casi abriera la boca sin querer, no era capaz de apartar a Yamato porque sentía que todo su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido. Soltó un leve gemido cuando el rubio mordió con cierta violencia su labio inferior, como dándole una orden para que correspondiera el beso. Entonces, Sora recordó las ocasiones en que vio al muchacho besarse con sus novias de turno, siempre besaba de una manera lenta y sensual ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? Cerró los ojos con lentitud, no quería pensar en ello, le causaba un desagradable malestar en su pecho, no comprendía el porqué de esa reacción.

Sora sintió como una nívea mano de Yamato envolvía su cintura y la otra le sostenía la mejilla izquierda para evitar que rompiera el beso. Completamente embriagada por esos hábiles labios, la pelirroja empezó tímidamente a corresponder ese hambriento beso, intentaba seguir el ritmo que imponía el muchacho, sus manos morenas se aferraron a la espalda del rubio, apretando la tela de la camisa negra. Ya no le importaron las novias de Yamato ni lo absurdo de la situación, tampoco volvió a pensar en que ese violento contacto íntimo era su primer beso.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse. El rubio observó detenidamente a la adolescente que se encontraba frente a él, Sora tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y no paraba de lanzar ligeros jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Sin poder resistirse, Yamato se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, volviéndola a besar con ferocidad. Sora envolvió con los brazos el cuello del Ishida, ansiosa por un nuevo contacto.

La pelirroja notó inmediatamente que ese nuevo beso era más intenso que el anterior, el rubio mordía los labios de la joven más seguido y con mucha fuerza, prácticamente obligándola a abrir la boca. Los ojos de Sora se abrieron repentinamente al sentir la abrazadora lengua de Yamato introducirse en su cavidad bucal, era una sensación totalmente nueva y, para que engañarse, agradable. Sentía que un fuerte sabor mentolado se apoderaba de su boca. Con mucha timidez, la lengua de la pelirroja trató de seguir el ritmo del profundo beso, envolviéndose en una pequeña pelea con la lengua de Yamato. Mientras el beso se profundizaba, Sora sentía sus piernas temblar y una extraña sensación en su entrepierna se hizo presente.

Repentinamente el joven rubio cortó el contacto íntimo, dejando a una pelirroja aturdida por nuevas pero placenteras sensaciones. Mientras la adolescente recuperaba el aliento, Yamato empezó a repartir castos besos en su cuello moreno. Como respuesta a ese nuevo contacto, Sora empezó a soltar ligeros suspiros. Luego de unos segundos, Ishida se puso a mordisquear y lamer el terso cuello, para sorpresa de la adolescente quien cerró fuertemente los ojos, avergonzada por esas apasionadas caricias. Ella podía sentir como su cuello se humedecía mientras las manos del muchacho le acariciaban con habilidad inusitada su espalda baja. Pero entonces, sintió como un dolor surgía de su cuello, Yamato estaba mordiendo con fuerza su cuello.

–De-de-de detente, me-me-me haces da-daño –. Sora trató de apartarse pero el Ishida se lo impidió abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura, ella tampoco pudo defenderse ya que sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido.

Tras unos agonizantes momentos en donde la pelirroja solo podía soltar quedos chillidos de dolor, Yamato finalmente soltó su cuello.

De manera instintiva, Sora puso su mano derecha en la zona afectada sintiéndola arder. Trató de recriminar al rubio sobre su salvaje acción, pero éste se acercó a su oído y le susurró: –Ahora yo soy tu presa –. Después de decir aquello, Yamato mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirroja, ésta soltó un fuerte gemido.

Antes de que Sora pudiera responder, el Ishida le sonrió pero no con una sonrisa cualquiera, sino con una sonrisa auténtica y deslumbrante. Luego se alejó de ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Todavía aturdida por todo lo anteriormente vivido, la adolescente regresó a su habitación. Se acercó a su tocador para verse en el espejo, sus mejillas aún se encontraban sonrojadas y, para su horror, vio que su cuello tenía una mancha de un color rojo intenso con ligeras marcas de dentelladas. No podía creer los efectos que le ocasionaron ese apasionado contacto íntimo. Decidida a enfriar la calentura de su cuerpo, se tomó una ducha helada. Ni siquiera se preguntó el paradero de Yamato, sabía que aún debía de encontrarse en el lugar, no le importaba, estaba ocupada luchando con sus propios deseos.

Después de un baño purificador, ya con la cabeza fría, Sora se vistió con su camisón y se metió al futón, más que dispuesta a dormir.

Estuvo varios minutos con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su habitación –podía verla a la perfección desde su posición mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto–, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ¿Desde cuándo una persona se transforma en lobo?¿Por qué Yamato la besó? ¿Era una manera de agradecerle? No entendía nada. También era consciente que su vida no regresaría a la normalidad, ella jamás volvería a tratar al Ishida con su usual indiferencia, de hecho creía que ya no podría mirarle a la cara.

La burbuja de pensamientos en la que estaba sumida se rompió abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto siendo deslizada. Luego escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, no se atrevió a moverse ni a darse la vuelta, no hacía falta ser una genio para saber de quién se trataba, ese conocimiento la impedía moverse por un repentino sentimiento de timidez y ¿emoción? No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que alguien se metía a su futón.

Repentinamente, Sora sintió como un cálido aliento chocaba contra su nuca, de manera lenta y pausada, le hacía cosquillas y también ocasionaba que su cuerpo se estremezca. El calor se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo.

–¿Prometes guardar el secreto? –. Susurró Yamato mientras acariciaba el brazo descubierto de la pelirroja.

–Sí –. Respondió la pelirroja simplemente, asombrándose de la capacidad del Ishida para embriagar sus sentidos.

–Entonces, será nuestro secreto –. El rubio apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda de la adolescente.

El rostro de Sora se sonrojó tenuemente por lo íntimo de la situación, pero no la molestaba en absoluto. Era agradable, no por el hecho de compartir cama con un chico atractivo, sino porque ya no se sentía sola, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la noche no le causaba miedo ni soledad. Todo eso empezó desde que encontró a ese lobo. Por supuesto que guardaría el secreto.

La respiración del Ishida era acompasada, seguramente habría caído dormido. La pelirroja supuso que para él también estos últimos días fueron muy agitados, después de todo casi muere asesinado. Ante ese pensamiento, la joven cerró los ojos, turbada, no quería ni siquiera pensar en esa horrenda posibilidad.

Un bostezo escapó de sus finos labios, el sueño la estaba venciendo. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la cintura, sonrió ligeramente y finalmente se hundió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol, que se colaban por la ventana, la despertaron. Se irguió de inmediato, estiró los brazos con gusto, realmente durmió mejor que nunca, no se sentía para nada cansada. Vio su reloj despertador, aún era demasiado temprano, así que se volvió a cubrir con las sábanas. Entonces, reparó en algo, su futón estaba vacío. Levantándose de golpe, buscó con la mirada a Yamato, no había rastro de él, supuso que había vuelto a su hogar, después de todo tenía una familia a la cual regresar. No podía quedarse con ella para siempre, ese pensamiento la decepcionó mucho, extrañaría su compañía.<p>

"_¿Pero en __qué__ estoy pensando? Él ya no es un lobo, así que no necesita más de mi protección y mis cuidados". _De repente, Sora recordó algo importante: su pañuelo de seda rosa con la que vendó inicialmente al lobo, la última vez que la había visto fue la noche pasada –antes de que el canino se transformara en Yamato– todavía se encontraba en el suelo de su cuarto, con todo el jaleo vivido lo había olvidado por completo, incluso durante el día de limpieza improvisada lo pasó por alto, no considerándolo como una prioridad para ordenar.

Ahora que ya no tenía la presencia del lobo absorbiendo su atención, Sora realmente estaba preocupada por la pérdida, ese pañuelo era un regalo de su madre cuando empezó la secundaria. A pesar de su valor sentimental, no dudó en usarlo como vendaje porque la situación lo apremiaba.

Buscó por todo su cuarto, sin éxito alguno, parecía que el pañuelo fue tragado por la tierra. Sintiéndose decepcionada consigo misma, Sora se preparó para ir a la escuela, después de todo, la vida continúa.

Cuando se cepillaba el cabello frente al tocador, reparó en la dentellada –y chupón– que tenía en el cuello, ahora se encontraba en una tonalidad entre el verde y el morado, Yamato si se había pasado. Para no levantar sospechas cubrió la herida con una gaza, además como era otoño también podría disimularlo con una bufanda.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, más temprano de lo usual ya que tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, la pelirroja se prometió a si misma que trataría de que su vida volviera a la normalidad, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a los vestidores, el fútbol la estaba esperando.

OOO

Mientas iba tras el balón de fútbol, podía sentir la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era meter un gol. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, un buen partido. Entonces, solo por unos segundos elevó la vista al cielo azul de invierno, sin querer recordó a Yamato.

"_¿Habrá llegado a salvo a su hogar? ¿Su herida estará cicatrizando bien?". _Sacudió la cabeza "_¿Por qué rayos estoy pensando en él?"_

–¡Ten cuidado! – Oyó que le gritaban.

Repentinamente sintió como alguien le hacía tranca con su pie, por ello perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, de cara contra el suelo. Lanzó un alarido de dolor.

–¡Sora! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –. Taichi se le acercó corriendo, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

–Creo que sí –. Sora trató de ponerse de pie pero un punzante dolor proveniente de su rodilla izquierda se lo impidió. El castaño lo notó, así que llamó al entrenador.

Como se trataba de una simple contusión, la curaron en la misma cancha. Después de todo ese alboroto, terminó el entrenamiento, las clases pronto empezarían.

Sora en compañía de Taichi, regresaba a los vestuarios, ambos tenían muchas ganas de darse una ducha tibia para empezar las clases con la mente despejada. En la rodilla izquierda de la pelirroja se podía ver un blanco vendaje.

–No debiste gritar de esa manera a Mamoru-kun, sabes que fue un accidente –. La joven aún podía recordar la cara de arrepentimiento de su agresor.

–Se lo merecía, nadie te daña en mi presencia y sale impune –. El castaño replicó con el rostro malhumorado.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, Taichi siempre fue demasiado protector con ella, no le gustaba eso, podía cuidarse ella sola. Entonces notó como su amigo miraba su cuello, por instinto cubrió su herida vendada con su mano.

–¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

–Nada, solo una simple alergia –. La adolescente río nerviosamente, su mejor amigo la miró sospechosamente pero no volvió a indagar en el tema.

–Por cierto, ¿ya te deshiciste de ese molesto animal? – El castaño colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza.

Sora frunció el seño. –No es un molesto animal.

–Para mí solo era un estúpido lobo que se estaba aprovechando de tu amabilidad.

Estaba dispuesta a rebatirle a Taichi cuando vio a Yamato en la lejanía, apoyado en uno de los numerosos árboles pertenecientes al patio trasero de la escuela, en sus manos traía una lata de té verde. Se quedó tanto tiempo ensimismada en esa visión que a Taichi le extrañó, entonces él trató de buscar con la vista aquello que tenía tan idiotizada a su amiga pero no encontró nada extraño, entonces frunció el seño.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, podía ver que el rubio tenía buen semblante, eso la alegró. Entonces el Ishida, seguramente sintiéndose observado, la miró. Ante esa mirada azul que la estudiaba como la primera vez que lo vio en su forma animal, Sora se avergonzó terriblemente de su apariencia, toda sudada, con el pelo desordenado y vistiendo un uniforme poco femenino. Así que tomó la mano de su mejor amigo, para el desconcierto de éste, y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegaron a los vestidores, Sora se perdió en las duchas, quitándole la oportunidad a Taichi de interrogarla sobre su anterior comportamiento.

* * *

><p>Sora suspiró sonoramente mientras se apoyaba en su pupitre, al fin habían comenzado las clases, pero al parecer su profesor de química iba a llegar atrasado, esperaba distraer su mente con las nomenclaturas de los compuestos binarios inorgánicos que pensar en la vergüenza que vivió momentos atrás. Agradeció de corazón el hecho de que ella y Taichi estuvieran en clases separadas, estaba segura que él la estaría molestando por la reacción extraña que tuvo, rezó al cielo para que no se diera cuenta que todo fue causa de ver a Yamato.<p>

–¡Sora-chan! – Una voz chillona interrumpió el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Una chica de cabellera morada y anteojos graciosos se acercó corriendo en dirección a ella.

–Miyako-chan, llegas tarde –. La pelirroja saludó con una débil sonrisa. Miyako era su mejor amiga desde que empezaron el instituto.

–Lo que pasa es que me dormí por culpa de mi hermana que apagó accidentalmente mi despertador… ¡¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?! – La pelimorada interrumpió bruscamente su relato al notar el vendaje que llevaba su amiga.

–Me lastimé en la práctica de fútbol –. Respondió la morena, mientras que con un ademán de la mano restaba importancia al tema.

–Deberías dejar ese deporte es impropio para una dama, además si te sigues lastimando será difícil que consigas un buen novio –. Dijo la chica de anteojos muy preocupada.

La palabra novio hizo eco en la cabeza de Sora, inmediatamente recordó los besos de Yamato.

–No digas esas cosas, por favor –. Dijo con la cara muy roja.

–Te sonrojaste, eso es raro en ti –. Se burló la pelimorada.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Esta es mi misma cara de siempre.

Entonces la mirada de la chica de anteojos se detuvo en el cuello de su amiga.

–Alergia –. Explicó Sora con naturalidad antes de que la pelimorada la atosigara con preguntas.

Miyako la miró por unos instantes de manera sospechosa pero luego volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema de conversación. De esta manera, el día transcurrió con normalidad.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde su encuentro con ese lobo misterioso, en ese tiempo Sora pudo verificar, con cierto pesar, que toda su vida regresaba a la normalidad. Sus padres continuaban de viaje, tenía sus rutinarias prácticas de fútbol, asistía a la escuela con normalidad, se divertía con sus inseparables amigos, Yamato actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, cosa que la decepcionaba mucho aunque no lo quisiese admitir. También la herida, que le recordaba constantemente su encuentro con el rubio, de su cuello estaba cicatrizando bien, pronto desaparecería sin dejar rastros.<p>

En esos momentos, se encontraba en la escuela, durante la hora del receso, sentada al pie de un árbol sin hojas, estaba almorzando con Taichi y Miyako, manteniendo una amena charla.

–¿Se enteraron del último chisme de la escuela? – La chica de anteojos miró a su par de amigos con ojos brillantes.

–Déjame adivinar, Natsumi y Hiroyuki volvieron a salir –. Respondió el moreno sin interés.

–No es eso, es algo mucho mejor, estoy segura que los dejará con la boca abierta –. Rebatió Miyako, algo ofendida.

–Ya dínoslo, Miyako-chan –. Sora sonrío, la cara de impaciencia de la pelimorada rebelaba que se moría por contar el chisme.

–Está bien –. Miyako tomó aire. –¿Recuerdan a Yamato-san?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Taichi frunció el seño y Sora borró la sonrisa, preocupada ¿Acaso descubrieron el secreto de Yamato?

–Por supuesto que lo conocemos, ese tipejo solo por ser rubio cambia de novia con tanta frecuencia como sus camisas. No entiendo que es lo tanto le ven las chicas –. El moreno reflexionó con molestia, el rubio realmente le enfermaba.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior, le estaba molestando que su amigo hablase mal del Ishida.

–Bueno, la noticia tiene que ver con eso. Verán, ¡Yamato-kun no ha salido con ninguna chica durante esta semana!

Tanto Taichi como Sora mostraron sorpresa ante la declaración.

–No jodas, Miyako. Tú sabes muy bien que eso es imposible –. Contradijo el castaño con una mueca de burla.

–¿Recuerdas haberlo vista con una chica últimamente? – Preguntó con astucia la pelimorada.

Taichi hizo memoria, ahora que lo mencionaban, no vio a ninguna chica besuquearse con Yamato durante la semana. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder una discusión con Miyako.

–Je, no me interesan ese tipo de chismes.

La pelimorada le sacó la lengua.

Mientras tanto Sora se encontraba pensativa, agradecía secretamente el hecho de que Yamato estuviera en la abstinencia, no sabría cómo reaccionar si lo viera con otra chica, estaba segura que no podría soportarlo.

–Hablando del diablo –. Rió Miyako, señalando un lugar del patio. Los presentes miraron la dirección señalada.

Yamato se encontraba caminando con mucha tranquilidad por el jardín de la escuela, estaba en compañía de unos tres muchachos, al parecer mantenían una charla amena pues todos –incluyendo al Ishida– portaban alegres sonrisas.

Sora lo observó con mucha atención, le gustaba mucho la sonrisa de Yamato aunque le parecía que no era auténtica, como la vez que le había sonreído, entonces se sintió afortunada por ser testigo de su verdadera sonrisa. Mientras lo admiraba, reparó en la funda, de lo que parecía ser una guitarra, que llevaba colgada en su espalda.

–No sabía que Ishida-kun tocaba la guitarra –. Pensó en voz alta.

–En realidad, toca el bajo –. Aclaró enigmáticamente la pelimorada ajustándose los lentes.

–Ah –. Soltó simplemente la pelirroja, preguntándose cuantas facetas de la personalidad del rubio desconocía.

Entonces, se escucharon unos chillidos agudos, provenían de un grupo de muchachas que veían con adoración contenida al grupo de chicos.

–¡Miren! ¡Son los Teen-age Wolf! – Gritó una chica de cabellos negros-

–¿Teen-age Wolf? – Repitió Sora, confundida.

–¿No lo sabían? Es la banda de Yamato-kun –. Miyako sonrío.

–¿Tiene una banda? – Susurró la pelirroja para sí misma.

–Miyako ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre ese engreído? – Preguntó Taichi, con sospecha.

–Es que trabajo como sonidista en su banda y solemos conversar los dos, aunque no muy seguido, Yamato-kun es una persona muy reservada. –. La pelimorada se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Con esas palabras, Sora no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho, tenía envidia de su amiga ¿en qué clase de persona despreciable se convirtió? Su mente se nubló mientras su par de amigos se sumergían en una nueva discusión.

–¡Miren! ¡Yamato-kun está mirando hacia aquí! – La chica de anteojos chilló de repente sin disimulo alguno –¡Hola Yamato-kun! – Agitó los dos brazos juguetonamente.

Esos gritos estrepitosos sacaron a la pelirroja de su letargo, con pánico miró en dirección al rubio. Miyako tenía razón, los estaba mirando, pero tenía la sensación de que solo la estaba mirando a ella. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó con violencia de sus mejillas y desvió la mirada al suelo. Esta acción llamó la atención de Taichi y Miyako –en especial de esta última–.

Sora no entendía que estaba pasando con ella, sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad sobrehumana. Pero la voz chillona de su amigo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–¿Tú también Sora? ¿Por qué las chicas les gustaran tanto los músicos? – Taichi le recriminó en voz alta, con una mirada molesta.

La pelirroja se sonrojó aún más, definitivamente su amigo no conocía la palabra discreción, tampoco es que tuviera razón pero le molestaba que la haga quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Deseó de corazón que Yamato no haya escuchado a su bullicioso amigo.

–No seas tonto Taichi, yo no me fijo en mujeriegos –. Se defendió la adolescente, cruzándose de brazos. El aludido sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de su amiga.

Repentinamente, Yamato, quien observó la escena, se fue del lugar, seguido de sus amigos.

OOO

Sora miraba por la ventana de su salón mientras su profesor hablaba algo sobre el siglo de Pericles pero realmente no estaba prestando atención.

Ya pasó un mes desde la vez que rescató a Yamato de Shizu, durante todo ese tiempo nada cambió entre ellos. No pedía ser su amiga pero esperaba que por lo menos le hubiese dado las gracias por salvarle la vida. También se preguntaba si durante el mes volvió a tomar alguna vez la forma de lobo. Desde aquel encuentro, sin darse cuenta empezó a prestar más atención a las historias fantásticas que le contaba su madre, definitivamente aquel encuentro le cambió la vida.

–¡Sora-chan! ¡Te estoy hablando! – Miyako la zarandeó.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la pelirroja confundida, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Las clases acaban de terminar –. Señaló la pelimorada.

Sora miró a su alrededor, el aula estaba vacía.

–No me di cuenta, gracias por avisarme –. Empezó a guardar sus pertenencias.

–Es el colmo, últimamente tienes la cabeza en las nubes –. La chica de anteojos recriminó, negando la cabeza. –Si sigues así, alguien se te adelantará y te robará a Yamato-kun – Agregó.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Miyako-chan –. Dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras se ponía de pie.

–Sora, eres muy obvia. Desde hace más de un mes que has estado muy pensativa y distraída. Cuando ves a Yamato-kun tus ojos se iluminan y te sonrojas rápidamente, cada vez que lo menciono tu cuerpo tiembla. No tengo idea de qué ocasionó esto pero es muy claro para mí que él te gusta, y mucho –. Habló comprensivamente la pelimorada.

La morena bajó la mirada, su amiga tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Yamato, como era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para ella tardó en reconocerlo.

–Por favor, Miyako-chan promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

La aludida suspiró –Es bueno que hayas reconocido tus sentimientos. No te preocupes, mi boca será una tumba.

–Muchas gracias –. Sora sintió mucho alivio.

–Entonces, ¿Cuándo te le declararas? – Soltó Miyako sonriendo maliciosamente.

–Pe-pe-pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Declararme? Y ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? – La cabeza de la pelirroja estaba en crisis por la repentina conmoción.

–Porque no esperes que Yamato-kun lo haga, es muy tímido –. La pelimorada se burló, obviamente estaba disfrutando la situación.

–¿Quieres decir qué yo le gusto a Ishida-kun? – Preguntó Sora con las mejillas sonrojadas, secretamente feliz de ser correspondida.

–Así es, desde hace un mes que se está comportando bastante extraño. Durante los ensayos de la banda, está más callado y malhumorado de lo normal. Y, a veces, cuando piensa que nadie lo está viendo se queda observando un pañuelo rosa, que siempre mantiene guardado en su bolsillo, por varios minutos. Luego recordé que ese pañuelo era tuyo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar mostrar una brillante sonrisa, estaba feliz. No le importó que Yamato haya tomado su pañuelo favorito. El hecho de que se lo quedara significaba que al rubio no restó importancia a la ayuda que ella le brindó. Pero, a pesar de todo, todavía tenía miedo de que el Ishida la viera como solo una chica para pasar un buen rato, las dudas e inseguridades se apoderaron de su ser.

–Pero, si le gusto ¿por qué no me ha invitado a salir? – Dijo mientras su sonrisa desaparecería.

–Ya te lo dije, Yamato-kun es muy tímido. Él no se declaró a ninguna de las chicas con las que salió, ellas lo hicieron –. Miyako aclaró.

–Y, si ¿sólo me ve como una novia pasajera más?

–Sora-chan, estoy segurísima que Yamato-kun te ve como una chica especial. Él dejó de salir con chicas sólo para no lastimarte –. Señaló la pelimorada –Además, cuando estamos en clases, él siempre te está mirando –. Agregó con una sonrisita.

La pelirroja quedó pensativa, a veces, durante las clases, sentía que la observaban pero como tenía un conflicto de sentimientos no ahondó demasiado en el tema, más bien lo ignoró.

Entonces, recordó algo, una frase que Yamato le dijo.

"_Ahora soy tu presa"._

Todo tenía sentido, aquella noche ella se había convertido en su presa y, sin remedio, cayó en sus garras. Ahora ella debía de convertirse en la cazadora por eso, durante el último mes, él estaba esperando ser cazado.

–Tienes razón, creo que soy yo la que debe dar el primer paso –. La mirada de Sora reflejaba decisión.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! – La pelimorada saltó de felicidad.

Pero una preocupación asaltó la cabeza de la Takenouchi.

–El único problema es que no sé cómo declararme ¿le regalo algo? O ¿le escribo una carta? ¡Miyako-chan ayúdame!

–Tranquila Sora-chan, no desesperes. Tengo una brillante idea que no fallará.

–¿Una idea? ¿Cuál? – A la pelirroja no le agradó la mirada de su amiga.

–Regálale un pastel de chocolate hecho con tus propias manos –. Exclamó Miyako elevando los brazos al cielo, como para resaltar la idea.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué un pastel de chocolate?

–Elemental mi querida Sora-chan, el chocolate forma parte de una larga tradición romántica, es natural que sea parte de una confesión. Pero no tiene que ser cualquier chocolate, tiene que ser choco honmei **(7) **–. La chica de anteojos se cruzó de brazos mientras afirmaba con su cabeza.

–Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿es necesario que sea hecho a mano? –. Sora miró tímidamente el piso.

–Por supuesto que es importante que sea un pastel hecho por ti, así demuestras, con tu sacrificio para preparar el pastel en lugar de simplemente comprarlo, que tu confesión va en serio.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, lo que su amiga decía tenía mucho sentido para ella. Ya estaba decidido.

–Miyako-chan, ¿me puedes acompañar al supermercado?, tengo que realizar algunas compras.

Como respuesta, la pelimorada gritó emocionada y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Sora se frotó la frente con su muñeca mientras observaba el fruto de su esfuerzo: un delicioso pastel de chocolate ricamente decorado. Le tomó toda la noche y parte de la mañana en prepararlo, tenía experiencia horneando pastelería pero solo para su familia y amigos, jamás había preparado todo un pastel para solo una persona, ese hecho la avergonzaba mucho.<p>

–No es por presumir, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien. Ahora solo queda guardarla –. La pelirroja inspeccionó la cocina, no encontraba nada en que guardar su pastel.

–¡Que tonta soy! Estaba tan afanada comprando los ingredientes que olvidé por completo buscar una bonita caja en donde llevarla –. La adolescente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

–¿Pasa algo, Sora? ¿Por qué estás gritando? – Toshiko entró a la cocina con el desconcierto adornando sus facciones.

–No es nada mamá, je je je – La menor rió nerviosamente mientras trataba de esconder su pastel con algunos utensilios de cocina. Pero fue inútil su progenitora vio el pastel.

–¿Un pastel? ¿Eso es lo que preparabas con tanto afán anoche? – Dijo Toshiko con curiosidad.

–Así es –. La pelirroja bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas, le incomodaba hablar de eso con su madre ya que no mantenían una relación muy estrecha debido a sus constantes viajes.

–Por tu reacción puedo deducir que no es para tus amigos –. Sonrió la mayor.

Sora no respondió mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso, era extraño para ella que su progenitora se interesase en su vida. De repente, sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro derecho, con lentitud elevó su mirada hasta ver a su madre frente a ella, quien la observaba con una suave sonrisa.

–El pastel se ve bien, estoy segura que a esa persona especial le encantará.

Esas palabras llenaron a la joven de una alegría inmensa, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de su madre, era muy importante para ella que su madre la haya alentado y apoyado en aquella decisión importante porque creció con la sensación de que a su progenitora no le interesaba su vida.

–Gracias, mamá –. Susurró mientras la abrazaba.

–Tú eres mi hija, te conozco muy bien, por eso confío en que estás tomando la decisión correcta –. Dijo Toshiko al mismo tiempo que rompía el abrazo.

–Mamá… – Los ojos rubíes de la joven estaba llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

–Escuché que no tienes en donde llevar el pastel – Habló la mujer mayor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

–¿Acaso me oíste? – Las orejas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

–Tus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa –. Toshiko sonrió para vergüenza de la menor. –Pero no te preocupes, tengo algo que ayudará –. Acto seguido, la señora salió de la cocina.

La adolescente esperó impaciente, ansiosa de saber qué es lo que traía entre manos su madre. Luego de un par de segundos, la progenitora regresó a la cocina con una preciosa caja roja en sus manos.

–¿Crees que esto te ayude? – Dijo Toshiko mientras le entregaba el objeto a su hija, quien la recibió con emoción.

–Por supuesto, es perfecto. Pero, ¿en dónde la obtuviste? – Preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

–En esta caja tu padre me regaló una colección de libros sobre mitología japonesa junto con una invitación para salir con él, era una extraña manera de declararse pero me conmovió mucho ese detalle –. Explicó con nostalgia la mujer mayor.

–Pero si es tan valiosa no deberías dármela, es probable que nunca más la vuelvas a ver.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que la caja de ayudará en tu declaración, está cargada de sentimientos importantes –. Sin darle oportunidad a su hija de contradecirla, salió de la cocina. –Deberías apresurarte, se te hará tarde.

Sora agradeció de todo corazón el apoyo de su madre, luego se dispuso a guardar el pastel. Su madre tenía razón debía de darse prisa.

* * *

><p>Las piernas de la pelirroja temblaban como gelatina y su corazón latía a tanta velocidad que creía que terminaría explotando. El abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto competía con el rubor de sus mejillas. Jamás en sus quince años de vida había sentido tantos nervios. Sus ojos rubíes miraban con ansiedad la enorme puerta del cobertizo en donde ensayaba la banda de Yamato, según lo que le dijo Miyako el rubio siempre era el primero en llegar a los ensayos, por lo tanto era seguro que en esos momentos estaría solo. A pesar de todo el apoyo que su madre le brindó, no podía dejar de sentir mucha inquietud e inseguridad. Sus manos enguantadas temblaban tanto que eran incapaces de sostener la caja en donde se guardaba el valioso pastel de chocolate que preparó con mucho esfuerzo.<p>

–¡Vamos Sora-chan! ¡Tú puedes! – Exclamó Miyako mientras observaba a su amiga morirse de nervios.

Sora miró con inquietud a la pelimorada, ella la había ayudado tanto en su declaración –incluso se tomó la molestia de indicarle el lugar en donde estaría Yamato en esos momentos–, y ¿Cómo agradecía su ayuda? Acobardándose en un momento crucial.

–Lo siento mucho, pero no creo poder hacerlo, después de todo soy una cobarde – La morena bajó la mirada.

–No digas tonterías, sé que puedes. Eres mi mejor amiga y creo que eres capaz de afrontar esta prueba porque eres una chica muy valiente –. La chica de anteojos sonrió. –Sé que no es fácil decir "me gustas mucho" pero tengo fe en que tú podrás hacerlo.

–Miyako-chan…

De repente, los melodiosos sonidos de un bajo se podían escuchar desde el interior del galpón. Esto aumentó considerablemente los nervios de la morena.

–Vaya, parece que Yamato-kun empezó a ensayar ¡Tienes que darte prisa! ¡Antes de que lleguen el resto de la banda! – La pelimorada alertó.

Con esta nueva presión, Sora se quedó petrificada en su lugar, incapaz de hacer o decir algo. Pero uno voz la devolvió a la realidad.

–¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas? – Taichi se acercó caminando hacia su par de amigas.

–La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Inquirió Miyako molesta por la irrupción del castaño en un momento crucial en la vida de la pelirroja.

–Estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad –. Taichi respondió simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros, entonces el objeto en las manos de Sora llamó su atención.

–¿Qué es eso, Sora? – Preguntó.

–No es tu asunto –. La pelirroja dijo con velocidad, no era su intención sonar grosera pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no pensaba con claridad.

El castaño pudo deducir por el agradable aroma que desprendía la caja que era algún postre que su amiga había preparado. Sus oídos percibieron las notas graves de un bajo, repentinamente recordó la charla que mantuvo hace más de un mes con Sora y Miyako sobre los Teen-age Wolf. Entonces, su mente llegó a una dolorosa conclusión.

–¿Es para Yamato? – Indagó casi por inercia.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada. –Así es.

–¿Qué esperas?– El castaño apretó los puños.

–¿Eh? – Sora lo miró desconcertada.

–Para entregar tú regalo, no tenemos todo el día para esperarte –. Taichi sonrió juguetonamente,

–Es que yo…– Las mejillas de la pelirroja se volvieron a sonrojar por enésima vez en el día.

–¡Vamos apresúrate! – Interrumpió el adolescente mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amiga para darle un suave empujón hacia adelante.

–Pero… –. Sora volteó a observar a sus amigos.

–Si no te das prisa yo me declararé a Yamato-kun –. Hablo juguetonamente la pelimorada.

Sora miró conmovida a sus amigos, todo el apoyo que le dieron la llenó de mucho valor. Así que dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa dijo: –Gracias, deséenme suerte –. Con un fuerte suspiro abrió la puerta del galpón.

–¡Tu puedes, Sora-chan! – Volvió a gritar Miyako mientras su amiga cerraba tras de sí la puerta del balcón.

–Buena suerte, Sora –. Murmuró Taichi con una triste sonrisa. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca. Con furia dirigió su vista en dirección a la chica de anteojos, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡¿Se puede saber porqué me golpeaste?!

–Lo que hiciste por Sora-chan fue muy lindo –. La pelimorada miró a su amigo con ojos conmovidos.

Como respuesta el castaño desvió la vista, avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Dentro del galpón, Sora caminó guiada por las melodías del bajo hasta que pudo divisar a Yamato tocando su bajo con maestría, se veía muy guapo así.<p>

La decisión se apoderó de los ojos rubíes. Ya no había espacio para las dudas, tenía que completar la misión que ella misma se impuso, no existía la marcha atrás.

El Ishida dejó de tocar el bajo cuando vio a Sora, con una mirada decidida, acercarse a él. Vio que en sus manos llevaba una caja roja.

–Yamato-kun, tenemos que hablar –. Dijo la pelirroja con voz firme.

El rubio sonrió, ahora él era la _presa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

**(1)** En Japón si existían lobos (ej.: el lobo de Honshu) pero en la actualidad se encuentran extintos. Exterminados por el hombre, para variar.

**(2) **Ikebana, arte japonés consistente en disponer las flores, hojas y ramas en distintos objetos contenedores. (Fuente: RAE)

**(3) **Las típicas puertas corredizas de las casa japonesas.

**(4) **Es el típico uniforme escolar japonés parecido a los uniformes de la marina británica.

**(5****)** Colchoneta de algodón que sirve como asiento o como cama, típica del Japón. (Fuente: RAE)

**(6) **Pasta de habas.

**(7) **En Japón, el choco honmei es un chocolate bastante caro de alta calidad que dan las mujeres a los hombres por los que tienen fuertes sentimientos románticos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota finales: Este es el one-shot más largo que haya escrito, pero no podía evitarlo estaba inspirada. Debo admitir que disfruté mucho escribiéndolo :p<strong>

**Ojalá que no les haya molestado la extensión, sentía que si dividía la historia terminaría cortando el ritmo de ésta.**

**Apuesto a que muchos se deben de estar preguntando porque Yamato se puede transformar en un lobo, había preparado todo una historia explicando el porqué pero al final no pude incluirla porque sino la historia quedaría MUY larga (más de lo que ya es), además el fic está centrado desde la perspectiva de Sora y como ella no sabe las razones, quedaría fuera de lugar poner toda una explicación sobre esa transformación. Planeaba escribir otro one-shot sobre los mismos sucesos pero desde la perspectiva de Yamato para explicar las razones tras su transformación pero no estoy segura ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería hacerlo?**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
